Frodo Returns
by dazegal78509
Summary: My first fic Frodo finally returns to the shire after living in the land of the elves. I dont own any main lord of the rings characters or settings. I have changed the rating to a higher one just in case ;
1. Chapter 1

**Erm, Hi its my first ever fanfic and I thought I'd put up the first chapter to see what you guys think. So yeah if its awful don't be too harsh please It would be great if you could let me know what you think thanks Dazegal xxx**

**Frodo Returns**

**Chapter One**

We start our tale on a bright sunny day in the undying lands of the elves. Now not all of the creatures in the undying lands were elves as you would expect. Of course there were deer and game for the elves to hunt for entertainment and food. But no, I'm not talking about the fair creatures that lived in these beautiful lands; I'm talking about the most unexpected race of all. Hobbits. Yes definitely hobbits. These two hobbits were extraordinary and unlike normal hobbits. This is because both have been on many great adventures.

Our main character however was a little hobbit called Frodo Baggins. Before Frodo came to the Undying lands he lived in the shire with his very close companions, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took and of course Samwise Gamgee.

After living there for many years Frodo and his companions were sent on a terrifying journey to destroy the one ring of power. During this adventure they made many associates. These were Gandalf the grey who later became known as Gandalf the white, a great and powerful (yet good hearted) wizard. Another companion was strider a human who was strong and a brilliant swordsman. He later claimed his throne and became king of Gondor with his beautiful queen, Arwen daughter of Elrond. Legolas Greenleaf was an elf of mirkwood. He accompanied the fellowship and still is an amazing archer and was able to see for miles ahead and often spotted things before others, even the hobbits who are known for their good eyesight. A further member of the fellowship was Gimli son of Gloin. Gimli was a dwarf and a stubborn one at that! He was a brave stout little fighter and proved more than his worth when fighting in the battle for Rohan. Finally our last member of the fellowship was Boromir. Boromir was another human and he was capable of fighting ferociously for a great length of time. Note the tense, yes as you have guessed Boromir is unfortunately dead. He died shortly after being corrupted by the ring of power and to make up for his evil he went to protect the two Halflings, Merry and Pippin. He managed to fight off the Orcs for as long as he could and he was still fighting when he was on the brink of death with three arrows plunged into him. Eventually he died in striders arms and the two hobbits were kidnapped by the few surviving Orcs. But if you have followed the trilogy I'm sure you would have known all of this information already.

Anyway as I was saying, Frodo was sitting in the undying lands by the bank of the fallaway beach and was looking out to sea. He was looking in vain in an attempt to see the shire. Even though he knew deep down that it was far away and that it was impossible for him to return. He tutted and pulled out his pipe, filled it up and began to smoke it thoughtfully. The hours drifted on pleasantly enough and Frodo watched the clouds go racing by, chasing each other. It was a hot day and Frodo soon found himself drifting in and out of sleep. As he slept he dreamt of happier times when he was in the shire and laughing with his friends and enjoying second breakfasts with his uncle. He dreamt of going on long walks through the shire forests with his closest friend Samwise. He also dreamt of sitting with Merry and Pippin and travelling to the Prancing Pony in Bree to share a pint together. He awoke with a start to see his uncle leaning over him.

"Hullo m'boy" Bilbo said gleefully. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Elrond would like to talk with you and me."

"What about uncle?" Enquired Frodo.

"No idea, let's find out." Replied Bilbo.

They strolled along a path covered in stones and dried mud from the night before. They crossed the lake inhabited by ducks and elegant swans. They crossed the sturdy bridge called Breiling bridge and walked up to the great castle. They said nothing as they walked, eager to get to the castle to find out what Elrond had to say.

"I feel like nothing exciting has happened the whole time we've been here. I've lost track of the days, even the months. Everything just seems to stay the same with nothing ever happening. Oh how I wish that something exciting would occur." Said Frodo desperately.

The hobbits arrived to the castle quicker than they thought they would. Elves bowed to them as they passed and some asked if they could take Frodo's cloak. He declined and kept on walking as briskly as a hobbit could to the great doors. He and Bilbo tried to open the heavy door and failed miserably. They are as you must remember only three ft tall. Eventually a tall elf with long brown hair walked past and offered to help them with the door. He forced the door open and bowed low to the hobbits and glided of to go hunting in the woods.

Bilbo and Frodo walked through into the marble room. Their feet squeaked on the marble flooring as they walked to the desk.

"Welcome, my friends." Said Elrond with a warm smile on his face.

"You wanted to speak with us" Said Frodo to Elrond.

"Yes I did. Recently I've noticed that you have not been content with living in the undying lands."

"Oh no, it's a lovely place" began Frodo.

"But you miss the shire."

"Well." Replied Frodo

"Tell me young master, what is it that you dislike so much about the undying land?" Asked Elrond curiously.

"It's not that I hate it, I just feel that everything is too new." He walked to the window. "Even the trees seem like they have only just arrived. The paths look as if they have not been walked along. Whereas in the shire everything has been there for centuries. Everything has its place. Also it seems that time just doesn't exist here. The days just come and go continuously. I miss my dear friends from the shire and the sound of children laughing in the mornings. I miss the long walks through the shire forests and the Sunday markets. I just wish I were home." He finished breathlessly. Frodo regretted what he had said immediately for the fear of offending Elrond and wanted to take back all the things he had just said.

Elrond looked concerned. "Well I am not at all surprised to hear that from you Halfling. Indeed I too miss the times of old when I sat in my house in Rivendell with my darling daughter. That is why I called you both to see me. Over half the elves are unhappy here in the realm of the undying and would like to return to earth." We have decided to return in one week's time. In that time you must decide whether you want to return with us, or stay with the other elves in the undying lands. I will leave you now to go and decide your fate." With that Bilbo and Frodo left the room and went out of the grounds.

The hobbits found a comfortable spot by the Greenleaf River and sat in silence. After a few minutes Bilbo began to speak.

"I understand that you want to go home to the shire but I feel that I cannot."

"Why?" interrupted Frodo.

"Let me speak my boy. I am now very old and I have lived my life to the full. I have no desire to return. I am happy here in the undying lands even though you are not. However you are so unhappy here that I have decided that you must return to the shire." Said Bilbo sadly.

"But-"Frodo began

"No buts my boy, you are to return to the shire without me." "Don't you want me to be Happy Frodo?"

"Of course Uncle."Frodo said quietly.

"Then do this for me. Return to the shire and have a wonderful life till the end of your days." Bilbo gazed at Frodo intently. "I will miss you dearly Frodo but be happy, and find your path."

The next few days went by slowly and Bilbo and Frodo spent as much time together as possible. On the fifth day since the meeting with Elrond all about elves were running about with items and barrels of food for the return to middle earth. Although the undying lands were busy with activity from the elves preparing, the two hobbits were nowhere to be seen. This is because they were in Frodo's room packing for Frodo's great return.

"I can't wait to see the look on dear old Sam's face when he sees me on his doorstep." Said Frodo gleefully. He could barely contain his excitement. Imagine just two more days till I'm home. Thought Frodo to himself. Suddenly there was a light knock on the door.

"Now who could that be?" Enquired Bilbo as he walked briskly towards the door. Bilbo opened it to a tall elf. The elf bowed low and smiled curtly. He had long dark hair and a deep green robe to match his green eyes.

"Hello, my name is Thain son of Kaihn; I have brought some clothes and cloaks for Mr Frodo for the journey. They were crafted by the elves in the house of Elrond. It is good that they are returning home." The elf paused a moment thinking of the wonderful times in that beautiful house. "I am glad to be returning to such a wonderful place, there is a beautiful elf that I unfortunately left behind. She was one of the few handmaidens of Arwen that demanded to stay with her."

"What is her name? If you don't mind me asking of course." Bilbo asked Thain.

"Her name is Farbyana and she has golden hair that reaches her waist and eyes as deep as the blue ocean that shine like the moon on a warm summer's eve." Thain's own eyes went misty. "If that is all you desire I must go and finish my own packing."

"Yes, thank you for the lovely clothes Thain." Frodo said gratefully. Thain hurried off out of the door to go pack. Frodo went over to the clothes and tried on a pale blue cloak. It was made of velvet and he could instantly feel the difference in temperature. The fabric was soft to the touch and had a figure of a horse's head for a broach. Frodo looked down at it and took it off the cloak. He went to a small desk in the corner and put it down on the table. He picked up a wooden box and opened it carefully. Inside was a leaf broach. He picked it up and put it onto the cloak. "That's better. It shall give me luck for my long journey."

"Aye, it has not failed before." Said Bilbo thoughtfully thinking of the journey Sam and Frodo went on many years ago. "Come let us sit a while, the packing can wait and the sun will soon be gone." So the two hobbits went out onto the balcony and sat and talked the evening away.

The next day went by in another endless haze and Frodo was getting restless. All he could talk about was returning to the shire. That night Frodo and Bilbo sat on the beach by the shore. They looked out to the setting sun. They talked about a great deal of things including the flowers in bag end's garden and even Mrs. Briescurdles plum cake. They talked long about the crazy adventures of Merry and Pippin in farmer maggots garden until eventually they talked about the departure tomorrow.

"The shire will not be the same without you Bilbo. I will miss you dearly and I hope you will be happy." Frodo said sadly.

"Just think of it as though I have gone to heaven, in a way I have; only with elves. I like it here and am perfectly happy with staying here forever more." Frodo could see that Bilbo was intent on staying so he changed the subject. They spent the rest of the evening sitting and gazing out to sea and talking of how Frodo first came into Bilbo's care and of how they formed a great friendship. They sat and watched the sunset all night and then gazed into the starry skies for many hours on through the night.

Frodo woke to the sound of calling from outside his window. He rose up and got out of bed and padded over and out into the balcony. He looked down onto the courtyard and saw elves running around handing each other last minute items of food and clothes. Something important is happening today, but I cannot think what, Frodo thought to himself. An elf girl ran past holding onto a rope which was attached to a beautiful black stallion. He heard an elf call out to another.

"Fayerdorm hurry up with that horse! The ship will leave in two hours." He called to the girl.

"I'm Sorry I'm coming. He wouldn't leave his stable." And the girl ran after him with the stallion in tow.

"Of course, the boat, I'm leaving today!" Frodo cried to himself. He ran to his wardrobe and pulled out the last clothes in his wardrobe; a plain white shirt, brown trousers and a brown waistcoat. Lastly he put his sky blue cloak on and combed his hair. He picked up his trunk and hurried out of the door. He hurried to Bilbo's room and knocked. There was no reply. "Uncle?" He called out. Still no reply. An elf came rushing past. "Hello I wonder if you could help me, do you know where my Uncle Bilbo is?" Asked Frodo. The elf maiden looked down at him.

"I'm afraid I have not. But if you want a place on the ship I suggest you hurry along downstairs and put your luggage onto the ship. Come, I am going that way myself." The maiden gazed at Frodo with misty grey eyes. "I'm sure your uncle will turn up by the ship, he won't let you leave without saying goodbye."

"Very well I shall come with you." Frodo decided. The two walked down to the courtyard and hurried to fallaway beach.

A magnificent ship was waiting for them. Shaped like a swan its wings were tinted with pure gold made from the very dwarves of Moria and painted pure white. When Frodo laid his eyes on the elegant ship he thought back to the days he spent in Lothlorien with his three companions. He thought of Galadriel in her fine clothing and golden hair. Just as Frodo was about to board Bilbo came running down the sandy slope.

"Frodo wait! I have something for you." Bilbo handed to Frodo a small bracelet with silver charms on it such as a dragon and a sword. "Balin gave it to me on my mission with the dwarves. I want you to have it and to give it to someone special. Do something for me Frodo." Frodo looked up into Bilbo's curios grey eyes. "Have a wonderful life, have many more adventures and live life to the full. Farewell my boy and find love!" He called. Frodo hugged his uncle and boarded the boat. The boat sailed off into the horizon and Frodo looked down at the bracelet.

"Namaarie Uncle." He said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, Many meetings.**

Samwise was sitting in an armchair warming his cold feet by the fire. Rosy was singing quietly to herself of tales of old as she was sewing Eleanor's pinafore. Elanor was asleep in her cosy bed. Sam leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes. He thought of all the work that would come tomorrow, weeding the garden, picking the last of his roses before the winter comes and taking Elanor to Pippins to play. He felt exhausted and was glad to rest his eyes. As he was drifting in and out of sleep he heard a knock on the door. Rosy got up to answer it.

"I'll get it dear." Samwise said. He stretched and rose from his chair. "I'm coming" he called grumpily. He padded to the door. He opened it and saw a hooded figure in the shadows. He gasped and took a step back. His mind raced back to the journey of long ago and thought of the cloaked riders also known as the ring wraiths. He grabbed a walking stick off the wall and held it like a sword. "Who goes there? What do you want from us? "We are nought but humble Halflings." The figure stepped forwards. Sam saw that it was a blue cloak the figure was wearing and was drenched at that too. The figure looked weak and shivered. "I said, state your claim sir."

"Samwise, how I have missed your fierce temper and caution to strangers." The strange man replied.

"How do you know my name? Actually more to that how do you know me?" Sam asked sternly.

"Oh Sam, don't you recognise me?" With that the man flung his hood off and smiled broadly.

"M-Mr Frodo is that you?" stuttered Sam

"Aye it is me and I am in great need of some warmth and food for I have been on a long journey. If you would allow me to enter I shall explain all."

They sat down and Rosy pottered into the room with freshly brewed tea. Frodo drank with great pleasure. Now he talked of what has happened. He told of how Elrond returned to middle earth and how Bilbo had stayed behind and Sam gasped at the sad parts and smiled at the good.

"I'm overjoyed that you have returned Mr Frodo. You may stay the night with us as bag end is too far for you to travel to at so late in the evening. For now we shall eat!" Sam, Rosy and Frodo ate a meal of bread, cheese and goblets of milk from Farmer Maggots farm. It was a happy company but soon Rosy saw that both Frodo and Sam grew weary.

"Come Mr Frodo I have made a bed for you in our living room and I hope it is to your satisfactory." Rosy said politely.

"Thank you Rosy, you are too kind." Frodo replied. Frodo lay down his weary head and fell asleep instantly. Sam sat for a while watching Mr Frodo sleep.

"Come to bed Sam you have been here for over an hour." Rosy said softly.

"I feel as if this is a dream and therefore I cannot go to sleep for then I might lose him again." All the same Sam arose and took hold of Rosy's hand and together they went to bed.

The next day Frodo awoke to a cry and a thump on his bed.

"Uncle Frodo!" The voice cried.

"Hullo Elanor. How are you?" He asked groggily.

"I am well thank you. Guess where I'm going today." Elanor said excitedly. Frodo looked at her. "I'm going to Pippin's to play!" She exclaimed gleefully. Frodo smiled.

"Well that's great to hear Elanor. Tell me, what is the time?"

"It's just gone 7. Mother is in the kitchen and Father is in the garden."

"Thank you, I will go and see them." Frodo said. He waited for Elanor to leave and then he got up and changed.

Frodo walked out into the garden.

"Hullo Sam, how are your plants doing?" He enquired.

"Mr Frodo, you're awake." A smile broadened on his face. "I was just picking the last of my roses before the winter comes and kills them." "I'm glad you're still here Mr Frodo."

"Did you think I would leave you after all we've been through?" Frodo asked him.

"No but I felt as if last night were a dream because I have had so many dreams like that." He blushed.

"Oh Sam." Frodo's eyes welled up with tears.

Rosy walked into the garden, "Samwise Gamgee, It is breakfast time and you've never missed one of my breakfasts before." She said stubbornly. She looked at Frodo, "Mr Frodo, are you staying for breakfast?"

"I should like that very much thank you Rosy." Frodo smiled broadly.

"Good, then afterwards you two can take Elanor to Pippins house." Sam and Frodo nodded and they all went inside. After eating a big breakfast consisting of ham, eggs and fried potatoes (Sam of course made the potatoes) Sam, Elanor and Frodo walked to pippins house.

Sam was just about to open the gate when a loud crash arose from Pippins house. Sam and Frodo exchanged glances and ran up to the house. The door was slightly open so Sam wearily pushed it open and took one step in. Frodo placed his arm in front of Elanor protectively. They walked cautiously towards the kitchen. There were shatters of plates lying on the wooden floor. Pippin turned around and when he saw Frodo he dropped another plate.

"Frodo?" he cried in astonishment.

"Oh Pippin I've missed you. What is all this on the floor?" Frodo asked Pippin

"Frodo?" He asked again. "Is it really you? I missed you so much but Sam told me I shouldn't because it's selfish and Merry told me that he was lying and that he missed you as well and oh is it really you?" He gabbled quickly.

Frodo walked up to pippin and hugged him tightly. Sam smiled and put his arm around his daughter.

"Sorry about the mess, I was trying to do some washing up. It went a bit wrong. What are you doing back though Frodo?"

"All will be explained. Where is Merry?"

"Merry doesn't know either?" Pippin asked surprised. Frodo shook his head. "Well he knew Elanor was coming and he was going to just sort out something at home and then come round. We might as well have a second breakfast until he comes." They sat and ate then Elanor went out into the garden to sit in the old apple tree. Soon afterwards there was a knock on the door.

"You should answer it pippin." Sam said. "We don't want to give him the shock of his life." Sam determined wisely. Pippin rose and walked to his door he opened it and Merry bustled in. "Merry! We have a guest." Pippin said excitedly. "You'll never guess who it is though."

"Is it Strider again?"Merry asked. "He was here just last week."

"No guess again" Pippin said.

"Well it can't be Elanor because I knew she was coming. Hmmm" He paused. "Oh no, It's not Legolas is it?"

Pippin rolled his eyes "No of course not silly. Come into the kitchen and see. "Pippin led the way into the kitchen practically bubbling with joy. Merry entered the room and saw Samwise sitting at the table.

"Is it Sam who's come to visit? Honestly Pip you make me nervous for nothing."

Sam stood up and said "Well I'm sorry that I'm not interesting enough." All the same he moved out of the way revealing...

"FRODO?!" merry cried. "Is it really you? Am I dreaming again?"

"No Merry you're definitely not dreaming. Come, now that we are all present I will explain all." Frodo told them the story with the aid of Sam filling in the parts he had forgotten.

"So where's Bilbo then? Is he waiting at Bag end?" Merry asked.

"I'm afraid not Merry, He decided to stay in the undying lands." Frodo explained. Frodo explained about Bilbo's decision. Merry shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, I suppose it's what he would have wanted... I can't deny I'll miss the old fellow though. It was good to listen to his stories."Merry wiped his eye and they all paused to think. "Well, Elanor will be fine with us. I'm sure you want to get back to Bag end Frodo don't you?"

"Actually yes I really would please." Frodo said. He got up and stretched.

"Will you come back Frodo?" pippin asked hopefully. Sam and Merry shot him a vicious glance. "What? I was just asking what you're both thinking." Pippin said defensively.

"Of course I will Pippin. What if you three come and have dinner at my house tonight? Shall we say seven?" The others nodded. Frodo bade them farewell and left the house.

Merry looked at Sam. "This may emotional for Frodo. You'd better go with him."

"But what about Elanor?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry, me and Pippin will look after her. We could take her to Farmer Maggots fields." Merry said hopefully.

"Absolutely not!" Sam said.

"Ok we'll just take her for a walk into the forest." Pippin said.

"Very well." Sam said He bade them farewell and ran after Frodo.

"Mr Frodo wait!" Sam called. Frodo turned around. "I thought you might like me to come along with you to Bag End. Merry and Pippin are looking after Elanor so I can come with you, If you like?" He added softly.

"Of course I would Sam thank you." The two walked up the lane towards Bag End.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the nice comments Lady Arianne they made me feel great! Oh and for those who asked about romance, it will come in later I promise. Btw this isn't a slash story guys! I like slash as much as the next person, just not with LOTR, well maybe with Gollum and treebeard... **

**Chapter three**

Frodo opened the round green door to his house and took a step inside. He looked at the round fire place and thought of Bilbo sitting in his rocking chair. He looked on at the many corridors leading to different rooms and thought of Bilbo running through them offering various foods whenever guests were invited over. His eyes moved to Bilbo's bedroom and a tear slid silently down his cheek. Another fell and then another. Sam saw this and placed a comforting hand on Frodo's shoulder. Frodo blinked and tried to wipe away his tears. Unfortunately more tears slid down his face and with the help of Sam he walked over to the rocking chair and he collapsed into it. Sam went into the kitchen and brewed two cups of tea for them. He went into the pantry and saw a few old supplies left on the shelves. He took the tea into the living room and gave Frodo the tea. Frodo sipped it gratefully. The two sat alone together in silence listening to a clock on the mantel piece. Thankfully Frodo had stopped crying and was staring into the fire that Sam had made. He sniffed thoughtfully and then spoke.

"Thank you Samwise, I really needed you to be here for me." Sam smiled at him. Sam looked out the window.

"I'm going to walk into the village and buy some groceries for this evening. Will you be alright alone?" Frodo smiled and nodded. "Right, I shan't be long." With that he got up and walked to the door. The evenings were getting chilly so he wrapped a cloak around him and walked out the door.

A good half hour later Sam called out "Mr Frodo can you let me in please? My arms are filled with groceries." Frodo walked to the door and let Sam in. Indeed Sam was right. He was laden with brown paper bags so much that you could not see his face.

"I thought you were only buying a few groceries. That's enough to feed an army Sam." Frodo exclaimed.

"You're forgetting Mr Frodo that Merry and Pippin are coming for dinner tonight so we will be feeding an army." They both laughed. "Right let's get to work then."

An hour later an inviting smell was wafting from the kitchen. Frodo had changed into his most comfortable outfit, a worn red waist coat and brown trousers. He had also donned a white shirt and brown breeches concealed beneath his waistcoat. He had lit a few candles in some of the rooms to give the house a cheerful glow. He had also wiped some cobwebs away to make Bag end more presentable. 15 minutes later the table was laid and there was a knock on the door. Frodo went to answer it. Merry and Pippin were grinning broadly and Frodo invited them in.

"We took Elanor home and Rosy gave us your bags you left Frodo." Pippin said.

"Aw thank you very much" Frodo replied gratefully. He pulled out his sky blue cloak and hung it on the wall hook. "Please go into the kitchen, Sam has made his famous boiled potatoes." Merry and pippin looked at each other gleefully and hurried into the kitchen. Sam had laid out the plates of fish stew and boiled potatoes. They sat down and had a small feast. The company was very good and they talked long into the night.

Then they retired to the living room and sat by the firelights glow. A short while later Sam walked over to the piano that was in the corner of the room. He ran his hands lightly over the keys and they made a small tinkle. He waited a moment, looked at his companions and then could not resist it any longer. He sat down and started to play the piano. He played a magical slow yet moving piece. The others stopped what they were doing and listened to the soulful music. Sam stopped and the others clapped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise I was playing so loud." He blushed.

"Come Sam, play us a happy tune." Merry pleaded.

"Very well." Sam said. He started to play a much more cheerful tune that lightened the mood throughout all the corridors of Bag End. It was the first true bit of life the house had seen for a long time. Merry then walked over to the other side of the room and picked up a fiddle from a dusty shelf. He joined in the music and Pippin found it so cheerful that he jumped up and danced around the room. Frodo laughed at the merriment and clapped his hands with the music. Eventually Merry and Pippin departed until Sam and Frodo were left alone.

"Will you be ok on your own Mr Frodo?" Sam asked.

"Of course I will, I shall see you in the morning Samwise. I shall need your help around the house tomorrow if that is alright?" Frodo asked hopefully.

"Of course Mr Frodo. I shall be back on this here doorstep tomorrow at 9am sharp. As for Merry and Pippin," He paused "I suspect the will have a headache from all the ale they drank. Never mind, I shall be here without fail. Goodnight." He walked down the path. As he got to the gate he turned and waved to Frodo.

"Goodnight, Samwise the Brave." He said quietly and Sam disappeared into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at 9am Sam was standing on Frodo's doorstep knocking on the door. Frodo greeted him with a warm smile and invited him in. The two got to work immediately and started to clean the house. First Sam opened every window in the house and Frodo started to sweep the hall. A half hour later the first half of the house looked lovely and clean as if Frodo had never left. They then went outside and sat on the grassy hill looking out across a field. They drank some tea and talked for a short while. Shortly afterwards the two carried on cleaning the house and by 2 o'clock the house was sparkling clean once more. Sam had even gone outside and attempted to weed some of the flowers.

"Let's go to the green dragon this evening." Sam said suddenly. "We could meet Merry and Pippin there." Frodo nodded in agreement.

"Shall we go for an afternoon walk Sam? The leaves are just beginning to turn brown and I should like to go and see them." Frodo asked.

"Of course Mr Frodo, but the days are getting shorter and colder so I suggest we take some cloaks." Frodo walked over to his wall rack and picked up two walking sticks and handed one to Sam, then he picked out a red weatherworn cloak and wrapped it around him. Sam picked up his own cloak, a pale green cloak that rosy had finished sewing that very same day.

The two companions walked out of the house and shut the green door behind them. As they got to the gat a small girl no more than ten skipped merrily past. She stopped when she saw Frodo and stared at him for a moment.

"Mr Frodo?" The girl squeaked. "When did you return?" She asked timidly.

"A few days ago." Frodo replied.

"Oh, well I'm pleased to see you. Do you have any new stories?" She asked hopefully

"Of course Miranda, come by soon and I shall tell you them."

"Yay, wait till I tell the other children this!" She squealed excitedly. With that the little girl hurried down the road.

"Oh dear." Sam smiled. The two walked up the hill towards the forest.

While walking through the forest the two often stopped to show each other a certain tree or plant. Frodo showed Sam the tree that he had sat when he had heard Gandalf at Bilbo's 111th party. Sam laughed and showed Frodo a strange plant that he and Strider had searched for to cure Frodo when he was stabbed. The scenery was beautiful. All around them leaves of brown, orange, red and gold floated from the trees and landed softly without a sound on the ground. A deer strode out in front of them. The two hobbits stopped in their tracks and stared at the stunning creature. It stared back with big shiny black eyes. A single sun beam shone through the leaves and landed on the deer. He looked cautiously at the two strangers, nodded then galloped of in high speed. The two were stunned by this and said nothing for a few moments. Frodo pulled out an old battered book with a royal blue cover. He flicked through the pages and came to a blank page and pulled out a small pencil and sketched what he had just seen. Sam looked over his shoulder and was surprised by Frodo's talent. After a minute Sam shuddered and they realised the sun was setting. They got up and walked through the forest back to the Green Dragon.


	5. Chapter 5

The two friends entered the green dragon and sure enough Merry and Pippin were sitting at their usual table in a small corner of the pub. They saw Sam and Frodo and grinned and waved madly. The two came and sat down with their friends.

"Frodo, Sam. We were wondering when you would come. Have a pint." Pippin said cheerfully.

"Just a half for me please." Sam said. Frodo walked over to the bar and got two half pints of ale. It was the best ale around, well, except for the Prancing Pony. Frodo took the drinks and went and sat back down.

"Do you remember that time at the Prancing Pony?" Frodo asked the others.

"Yes I remember, that was some good ale." Merry leaned back and sighed as if he could almost taste it.

"I remember Strider sitting in the corner alone smoking his pipe spying on us." Sam said

"Yes, I wonder how our old friend Strider is." Frodo said wistfully

"And Legolas and Gimli." Merry said.

"And dear old Gandalf, I have not heard from him for a long time." Sam said thoughtfully.

"I miss Galadriel's beautiful forest with leaves that shone in the sun and when it rained it smelt like everything was reborn..." Pippin trailed off.

"Whatever happened to Gandalf Frodo?" Merry asked.

Frodo thought for a minute. "I'm not sure; he was with us for a few months and then disappeared. I asked some of the elves but they told me not to ask such pressing questions so I didn't ask anymore. I haven't seen him since."

"How strange." Sam leaned back in his chair and thought. "Maybe he returned." Sam suggested hopefully.

"Maybe not Sam." Merry replied. The company sat in silence and thought of all the possibilities explaining Gandalf's disappearance. Eventually when Pippin had finished his fifth ale he decided to call it a night.

"I'm off now" he slurred. The others agreed with him and got up to leave. Pippin staggered and fell and Sam caught him. He looked to Frodo.

"We'd best take these two home safely." Sam sighed. He walked with Pippin and Frodo took Merry. The two drunken friends sang the usual song for when they had too much ale.

"Hey ho! To the bottle I go  
To heal my heart and drown my woe  
Rain may fall and wind may blow  
But there still be  
Many miles to go  
Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain  
And the stream that falls  
From hill to plain  
Better than rain or rippling brook  
Is a mug of beer inside this Took!"


	6. Chapter 6

It was a foul day in the shire. The rain was tumbling from the skies and the scarlet leaves were blowing through the air. Frodo looked out of his window and saw a poor hobbit fighting with the wind attempting to go down the path to the market. Other than that there was no one in sight. "Well I shan't be going anywhere today." Frodo concluded. He walked into the kitchen and brewed a cup of tea. He also hacked of a doorstep of bread and buttered it and added some cheese for a sandwich. He munched thoughtfully thinking of what he would do all day cooped up inside. He washed up the plates and went into the lounge where he saw the piano. He sat down and began to play.

Sam sat in his rocking chair when Elanor ran in to the room. She smiled broadly and asked her dad to play with her. "Very well, what would you like to play?" He asked.

"Please tell me a story." She pleaded. Out of nowhere she pulled a small book. "It's the one where the hobbit goes to fight the scary monsters." She said gleefully. She bounced onto his lap and snuggled into her father. He began the story.

It was at 12 that Pippin finally rolled out of bed. He had a massive hangover and stumbled into the kitchen for some water. He looked bleary eyed out of the window. It was the first time he had realised there was a storm raging. He slumped down and sipped his water thoughtfully. He wondered what he should do today. "Well I can't see Merry or anyone else today." He sighed again. "I might as well eat some cake and go back to bed" he concluded.

Merry woke up at 11 am. Unlike Pippin he didn't suffer from hangovers as much. He got dressed and donned a navy blue jacket and went for some breakfast. He heard a purring and his cat jumped onto his lap. The little kitten looked up at him and purred as Merry stroked the sleek black fur. "Little Ebony, were going nowhere today." Merry said. He stroked the kitten for a while until she began to nudge him. "Oh, your hungry are you? Well come along then little one." Merry gave the kitten a saucer of milk and went into the lounge to read some maps. The kitten trotted in and mewed curiously at Merry wagging her tail. "What?" he asked defensively. "You never know when one of these maps may be needed." He said looking at the kitten.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun had gone down a few hours ago, well, it would have done if she could have been seen through all the rain and clouds. Frodo had shut the drapes and fed the fire with some more logs. He was running low and would have to go out and chop some more tomorrow, whatever the weather. He flopped down in his chair and stared into the fire. In his hand he held the charm bracelet that Bilbo had given to him on that day at the port. He looked at each charm individually, the small elf, the beautiful sword, the rose and finally the dragon with its wings spread out and raising his proud head. He heard the rain pummel against his windows and saw the wind smash leaves against the house. "Oh dear, Sam will be disappointed about the flowers" Frodo said laughing to himself. He thought he heard a bang outside but ignored it thinking it was just the wind. He drew his attention back to the fire but then he heard it again. He was unsure so he opened the drapes a crack and thought he saw a horse and cart but it was difficult to tell as the rain poured down so thickly. He heard a bang again and went to the door. He placed his hand on the door knob and decided to risk it. He pulled the heavy door open and looked out. In front stood a tall man with long brown hair and a soaked threw to the skin. His cloak hung limply but if he was cold he showed no sign of it.

"Mr Baggins?" The man asked gruffly.

"Yes sir. What can I do for you?" Frodo

"If you give us permission to come in I shall explain all."

"Us?" Frodo asked. The man stepped inside revealing a girl behind him huddle in her cloak trying to keep warm. Her hood was drenched and her brown wavy hair was damp. She made no eye contact but Frodo bowed to her and invited her in. She scurried in still looking at the floor. He offered to take her cloak and hang it on the wall hook. She sat down but the man refused. Frodo sat down anyway and asked him a question. "Would you mind my asking as to what a man would be doing in Hobbiton?"

"Well, this young lady here comes from Bree land. Her Mother and Father were both tragically killed in a horse and cart accident. She has no other family and has no one in the world." The girl looked into the fire and still said nothing. The man continued. "Word is that you to have lost both your parents and live with your uncle now..." He trailed off looking for him. "Where is Mr Bilbo?" He asked.

"He's not here I'm afraid." Frodo replied shortly. He still found it painful to talk about. "But I am and why have you come to my doorstep on this foul rainy day?"

"I have come to ask that you house Hanna here and we think you would be a suitable hobbit for the task." He concluded. Frodo looked hesitant. "Of course we would pay."

"That's not necessary, but you keep saying "We" who is the other person?" Frodo asked.

"Why Gandalf of course." The man said surprised that Frodo didn't know that.

"Gandalf! Is he waiting outside?" Frodo asked excitedly.

"No, I'm afraid he has gone away and no one has seen him since. However he had made plans with Mr and Mrs Banks that should they pass on unexpectedly that Hanna should be brought to you sir." The man concluded. "So if you don't mind the night is pressing on and I'm sure you and Hanna would like to get acquainted. I shall come in a month's time to see how you are doing however in the meantime if you have any problems you can usually find me in The Prancing Pony. Just ask for Mr Griffo." He nodded to Frodo and gave him a small pouch of money. He then turned to Hanna and bowed. "Goodbye my lady." And with that he stepped out into the rain and with a click of the horse he galloped off.

Frodo looked at Hanna. She still wouldn't look at him but she gave a small shiver. "You must be frozen like that. Would you like a bath?" He asked helpfully. She nodded so Frodo got up and left her. He walked into the kitchen and boiled some water for Hanna's bath. "Give it time Frodo, she will open up when she wants to." He took the water off when it was at a decent temperature. He turned and saw a painting of Bilbo on the wall. "If it's what Gandalf wanted then I'm sure he knows best." He sighed and walked into a room near the back of the house and walked towards a metal tub. He placed the jug of now warm water on a table and placed a new towel on a chair. He then went back to the lounge and told Hanna her bath was ready. She nodded in thanks and went to have a bath. Frodo picked up her bag and placed it in a room just down the hall from his. He sat and waited for her to finish. Eventually she did and came out in her night gown. "Hullo, your room is through here. I'm just down the hall should you need me. Goodnight Hanna of Bree." He smiled and walked down the hall into his room. Hanna was left alone in the dark. She had no choice but to go into her room.


	8. Chapter 8

Hanna opened her eyes. She looked around the room and saw some yellow curtains and a yellow rug on the floor. For a moment she wondered where she was. She stretched and got up. She walked over to her bag and pulled out a blue dress. She tied up the ribbon behind and brushed her hair quickly. She looked out of the window and saw that the storm had cleared over night. Cautiously she stepped out of her room. Then she remembered where she was. Mr Griffo and the cart, her parents, Mr Frodo... she composed herself and was determined to make amends for her coldness towards him yesterday. She walked into the kitchen and found some eggs in the larder and some bread. She searched for a moment and eventually found a pan in the back of a cupboard. She placed a kettle on the stove to boil some water. While she waited she buttered the bread and placed it on some plates she found. When the water boiled she took some out and made two cups of tea. With the rest she placed two of the eggs in the hot water and boiled them. Then she took them out and put them in two china egg holders. She walked back down the corridor to Frodo's room gingerly, she knocked on the door. There was a muffle so she walked in. Frodo sat up in surprise and quickly scanned the room. His hair was ruffled and his eyes were red. He looked as if he had a bad night.

"I'm sorry, I brought you some breakfast." She said sheepishly. She avoided his eyes when she realised how improper it was for her to stand in his bedroom. "I'll go." She whispered. She turned to leave.

"No, wait. I'm sorry it's a lovely gesture, please sit down." He said patting the bed. She handed him the tray and sat down. Her eyes darted around the room still not reaching his. He tucked into his food for a while then struck up a conversation. "How long have you been awake?"

"Only an hour or so." She replied still not looking at him.

"Would you like to see the village today? We can go see my good friend if you would like." He offered.

"Yes please." She smiled at the prospect of meeting some other hobbits. She hoped they were as nice as Mr Frodo. The truth was Frodo wanted to take Hanna to Sam's to ask Rosy's advice, as he had never dealt with girls before. "I'll leave you to get dressed" she said she got up and left the room.

15 minutes later Frodo walked into the hall. He smiled at Hanna and she smiled back.

"Shall we go?" she nodded. "It's a mighty windy day so you had best wear a cloak." He looked at the cloak rack. Hers was still dripping.

"Have you another?" he asked.

"No I'm afraid I left all my other ones back in Bree. I'm sorry. I have a small amount of money so maybe I could buy one in town?" she asked.

"I'm afraid market day was two days ago and there won't be another till next week." He thought for a moment. "Maybe Rosy could lend you one."

"Who's Rosy?" she asked him.

"A friend of mine." He replied. "Come, for now you can borrow one of mine." She turned around and he wrapped a yellow cloak around her and tied the string at her neck. He smiled at her and she looked up. He felt his heart melt as he looked into her warm chocolate eyes. Suddenly he was aware that he had gazed for too long. He coughed and walked towards the door. "Shall we?" the two stepped out of the house.

It took them 20 minutes to come to the house with the big yellow door and Frodo knocked on it. Sam opened the door and looked out.

"Mr Frodo, what are you doing here? Come in quick before you get swept off your feet." He ushered the two of them in. "Let me take your cloaks." Frodo handed him his and then took Hanna's.

When they had all sat by the fire to warm up Sam began to speak. "Now who is your girlfriend Mr Frodo?" The two shot a glance at each other.

"Really Samwise Gamgee, we are not going out, she is a guest at my house." Hanna giggled next to him.

"Samwise, why is there two of Frodo's cloak on the pegs?" Said Rosy as she walked in. "Oh hello Mr Frodo, who is your friend here?" she asked looking at the shy girl. She said nothing so Frodo spoke for her.

"This is my new friend Hanna of Bree. She came to me from Gandalf and shall be living with me. She was wearing one of my cloaks because she left hers in Bree."

"Well honestly Frodo, you can't expect poor Hanna here to walk around in a hobbit-lads cloak, it's inappropriate. Come along Hanna I'm sure I have one you can have." Rosy took her by the hand and lead her out.

Frodo laughed. "So who is this Hanna really and why did Gandalf send her?" Sam suddenly asked. Frodo then went on to explain about the death of Hanna's parents and how Gandalf sent her. "So you don't understand why Gandalf sent her?"

"No, but I have a feeling Bilbo may have had something to do with it." He grinned sheepishly Sam just looked confused. "It's just something Bilbo said to me the day I left..." he trailed off his mind racing back to that fateful day the words still running through his head. _"Do something for me, live life to the full boy, have many adventures and find love!" _ Maybe he had planned this. Maybe he and Gandalf had planned it, after all I am at a respectable age and love has not yet come my way. Maybe this is what is meant to be, maybe its destiny. But... do I love her?"

The two sat together saying nothing Frodo looked up at Sam and realised that he was deep in concentration. Suddenly Rosy walked in. Seeing the worried expression on Frodo's face she began to explain.

"Hanna is with Elanor, do not worry so. Frodo?" rosy asked.

"Mm" he replied.

"Frodo, do you need our help?"

"What do you mean?" he looked shocked.

"Well, I was thinking that because you are so weighed down with all you're um, responsibilities, maybe we could help. I mean you have not had a great deal of experience with hobbit-lasses have you Frodo?" She asked awkwardly. "Maybe she could stay with us."

"No!" Sam and Frodo both interrupted.

"That wouldn't be wise Rosy." Sam said. "Gandalf and Bilbo were insistent that Hanna went to Frodo and I think it would be folly to do otherwise."

"Very well, but you know where we are Mr Frodo." Rosy concluded reluctantly.

"Actually, if you really want to help me you could do one thing for me." Frodo said. Rosy nodded. "Could I give you some gold and you take Hanna shopping for whatever clothes and supplies she may need please?" Frodo asked hopefully.

"Of course Mr Frodo, I will even get her a pretty little dress for the Christmas ball."

"That would be great. Do you think I should ask her to go with me?" Frodo asked shyly.

Rosie was about to reply when Hanna walked back in. All eyes rested on her. She smiled nervously and then sat opposite Frodo. They talked for a short while about the comings and goings in the shire until Hanna stifled a yawn. Frodo risked a glance at her. She was staring at the floor not listening to the conversation.

"Thank you for your hospitality Rosy, Sam but I think we best return before the lamps are lit." Frodo said interrupting Sam in mid flow. Rosy patted Sam's arm. Elanor who was sitting on the floor playing with a doll ran up to Hanna and hugged her legs.

"Bye bye Hanna, come see me again soon." She said grinning up at her. Hanna nodded and smiled warmly at her. Sam handed them both their cloaks and as Rosie said goodbye Sam turned to Frodo and said

"I think you should definitely ask her Mr Frodo." He said Frodo nodded.

"I think your right Sam." He smiled and then left with Hanna.

As they walked down the street Frodo plucked up the courage to talk to Hanna. "So what do you think of Rosie and Sam?"

"They're both really welcoming and Rosie is going to take me clothes shopping."

"Well that would be nice you could do with some new clothes, I mean not that the clothes you already have aren't great but with the dance coming up I thought..." Frodo stumbled.

"You wanted me to go with you?" She asked still not looking at him.

"Erm, if you wanted to, I mean it's just that you don't know anyone here and it would be a great way to meet new people."

"I'd love to Mr Frodo." She said shyly.

"Oh, please don't call me Mr Frodo."

"Ok, Frodo, but why does Sam call you that?"

"You know, I have absolutely no idea." The two laughed and then tried to run against the wind back home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next day both were awake at the same time and eating breakfast at the table. The wind had died down a great deal and it was much quieter today. Although the two did not talk much the atmosphere was still relaxing and not awkward. Then Hanna broke the silence.

"Did you sleep better last night Frodo?"

"Hm? Oh yes I did thank you." He shivered thinking back on that awful nightmare.

"Frodo, I noticed you have a piano, can you play well?"

"I can play but I wouldn't say very well." He chuckled.

"Could you maybe teach me please? My mother used to play but she never got a chance to teach me..." She trailed off staring out of the window.

Frodo was taken aback by Hanna's mentioning of her parents. "_She looks so sad." _He thought. "Of course I'll teach you Hanna." Her eyes lit up then.

They spent the rest of the week in a happy blur of piano playing, walks in town, reading to each other and generally talking. During that week Frodo learnt a lot more about Hanna's personality and all of her little quirks like zoning out of a conversation and daydreaming and how she would spend hours just sitting in the garden looking out on the Shire.

Before they knew it, it was market day again and Rosy had taken Hanna shopping. Frodo watched as the two happily went to go spend Frodo's money.

When Hanna came home that evening she was wearing a pretty pink dress and her hair was loosely tied back with a light pink ribbon. Frodo looked at her and smiled warmly and approvingly.

"You look lovely Hanna, really pretty." They both blushed as soon as he had said this. The silence was awkward and both shuffled from foot to foot not looking at each other. Frodo made a movement towards her and Hanna followed his lead as they both looked into each other's eyes a loud knocking hit the door. "Who could that be?" He said annoyed. As he opened the door Pippin pushed past and happily skipped into the warm hall.

"Hello Frodo, I just thought I'd come by and visit, we're out of food anyway." He sighed sadly then he noticed Hanna standing to one side, he'd clearly interrupted something. "Oh I'm so sorry Frodo, I didn't realise you had company, I'll just eat in the kitchen and keep out the way." Pippin ran into the kitchen before Frodo could stop him. Frodo rolled his eyes and muttered something incoherent.

"I'm sorry Hanna I'll try and get rid of him." He rushed after Pippin and tried to think of an excuse to get Pippin to leave. Hanna was left naively wondering why Frodo was in such a rush to get some private time with her. After a moment of dithering she decided to follow Frodo into the kitchen.

"Pippin I don't believe you've met my friend Hanna. She's from Bree and is going to live with me for a while." He looked up and waved cheerily before tucking into his slice of cake. "Actually it's getting quite dark out and Hanna has been shopping all day, I'm sure she wants some peace and quiet to relax now."

"Ok, I'll be quiet." He said still eating.

"Err no Pippin; actually I want you to leave please. I'm really busy at the moment anyway." Frodo hinted.

"Oh, ok then, I guess I could come tomorrow and get some more cake then..." He was looking awkward as he was gently ushered out of the house.

Frodo sighed. "Was that really harsh of me?" He asked Hanna.

"No." She said simply. She laughed shyly and stood there staring at Frodo. He returned the gaze. He broke the gaze first and chuckled nervously whilst rubbing the back of his neck. He felt the blood beating in his neck and he wanted to rid the feeling. "Wo- would you like me to make dinner tonight?" She asked in an attempt to rid the tense atmosphere.

"You don't have to Hanna. I will."

"No Frodo it's no bother, There's still some chicken left over, I can make a stew for us both." She smiled pleasantly.

"That sounds wonderful Hanna, thank you. I think I'll retire to the study for a while." With that she scurried to the kitchen. Frodo moved to seek refuge within his study. He slumped down in his worn red leather arm chair and let out a small sigh. He looked over at the furthest bookshelf and saw a small tube wrapped up and tucked between two thick books. He walked towards it curiously and tugged at the tube. The heavy book shifted at this and the tube came loose. He took it to his desk and sat down. After lighting the candle he looked down at the tube and unravelled it. Upon inspection he discovered that it was a map of the route to Rivendell. He smiled nostalgically as his finger traced the route. His finger stopped abruptly at Weathertop and his smile faded. He felt for the wound and discovered it had gone. He was so used to it being there that he had forgotten that all cuts and wounds were removed as he entered the undying realm. It was a shame the nightmares weren't so easily removed.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! We all remember Frodo's crazy chicken dance at Bilbo's birthday right? Well in this quick chapter Frodo decides to try some new dance moves. As always opinions and advice is much appreciated. Please r&r to let me know thanks! Dazegal xxx

**Chapter 10**

It was one evening late autumn when Hanna was playing the piano and Frodo was watching her from an armchair near the fire. He loved to watch her slender fingers press gently on each key to make the piano sing. He loved to watch her mouth move in time to the music but most of all he loved to watch her eyes as she played. They looked deep and soulful yet a distant void at the same time. It fascinated him and made him fearful at the same time. She would occasionally look up and grace him with a smile. But this was very rare and he treasured every time that she did.

It was the second time that evening that she had done this and as she did he stood up and walked towards her. She looked up into his face confused.

"Hanna, I have a confession to make." She nodded in encouragment whilst still playing the piano. "According to Sam I cannot dance." He chuckled. "I have seen you dance with Elanor many times. Might it be possible for you to teach me?" He asked somewhat timidly.

"Dance? To- together?" she stuttered. He nodded mutely. "Of course Frodo." He took her by the hand and led her to the centre of the lounge. "This is a traditional folk dance." She place one had on his shoulder and held the other outwards. They began to waltz quickly through the many rooms and their laughter echoed through the halls.

Once Frodo had gotten the hang of this dance and a couple other similar dances Hanna decided to teach Frodo a slower dance. She began to hum a slow and lazy tune. When Frodo did not move his hands she moved them herself. She placed his right hand on her shoulder and slowly, almost timidly moved his left onto her waist. Instincts took over him and he led the slow waltz pulling her closer. She looked into his blue eyes and unconsiously smiled at him. He smiled back warmly. She enjoyed the warmth that radiated from him,and the movement of his hips moving against hers through her many skirt layers. She shut her eyes and continued to hum. As she opened them again she realised that they had stopped moving and that Frodo was staring intently at her. She had never been looked at like that before. He looked as if she was his prey and it made her uncomfortable. She decided instantly that she did not like it. She pulled away and shut the piano lid.

"I think thats enough for tonight, I feel tired now." She smiled at the floor weakly before scuttling off to her bedroom.

Frodo winced as he heard Hanna's bedroom door shut loudly. He cursed under his breath and tried to work out what had just happened. He thought back to how close they were and how quickly she had changed from a comforting warmth to a hostile, cold being. He looked out the window and shut the curtains. He opened the front door quietly and vacated the house. He ran towards the small river whilst stripping off before plunging into the icy waters in the hopes to relieve his painful errection.


End file.
